The present invention relates to shelving systems in which shelves are adjustably supported on vertical support posts.
Shelving systems in which shelves are supported on vertical posts are used commonly in stores for displaying goods to be purchased. One particular application of such shelving is in refrigerated display cabinets, where food and drinks requiring refrigeration are displayed on the shelves within the cabinet. In conventional open-frame shelving systems typically used in refrigerated display cabinets in stores, shelves are supported on a framework comprising four vertical corner posts of square tubular construction, each post having a series of openings for receiving hooks at the corners of the shelves. In such arrangements, each shelf frequently has a cut out at each corner to accommodate the hook and attachment to the post, which reduces display space. Refrigerated display cabinets typically have vertical lighting strips at the junctions between doors which provide access to the shelves. With the conventional shelving arrangement, the front posts are positioned directly behind the lighting strips, obstructing the lighting and casting shadows on the products. Additionally, the rear posts have to be made strong because they are vulnerable to getting damaged by carts or by other means. Also the shelves are not adjustable front to back. Also there is a so-called xe2x80x9cend door problemxe2x80x9d of trying to fit posts between the last shelves next to a wall and/or another lineup of shelves. Almost always the front and rear posts are the same.
In order to achieve the required strength of the post, but to reduce the amount of material that is needed, the posts are typically made in a tubular shape. This leads to another problem with conventional shelving systems using vertical support posts of tube construction in that the posts cannot be effectively cleaned. This is a particular problem in food stores, where sanitation is a primary concern.
Rear post cantilever type shelving systems are occasionally used as well. This type of system has the advantage of no front post which provides more shelf space and better visibility. However, this system requires a very heavy post and very strong shelves and the shelves are difficult to slant.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved shelving system which is particularly suitable for use in grocery stores, convenience stores and the like.
According to the present invention, a shelving system is provided which comprises a plurality of shelves each having a front edge, a rear edge, and opposite sides, each side of a shelf having a front hook projecting from the side and spaced rearwardly a predetermined distance from the front edge of the shelf, and a rear hook projecting from the side and spaced between the front hook and rear edge of the shelf, and a support framework for adjustably supporting a series of shelves at spaced intervals, the framework comprising a pair of vertical support posts located on each side of the shelves, each pair of support posts comprising a front support post located adjacent the front hooks of the shelves and a rear support post located adjacent the rear hooks of the shelves, and each support post having a series of spaced openings for receiving the shelf hooks.
This arrangement provides support posts along the sides of each shelf, rather than at the front and rear corners, and does not require any cut-outs at the corners of the shelf or elsewhere. Thus, lighting strips are not as obstructed, and the entire shelf area can be utilized for holding produce.
In one embodiment, each hook is bent towards the front of the shelf and lies in the same plane as the shelf. The hooks have an undersurface with at least one notch for preventing the hook from being pulled out accidentally. It is easier to install and adjust the slant of the shelf if one set of hooks, usually the front set, is longer. This system frequently allows the slant angle of the shelves to be adjusted even when the shelves are loaded, something that is usually very difficult with the cantilever system. By cutting notches or other locating means in the hooks, the shelves may be adjusted forwards or backwards. The shelves may also be provided with side brackets for attaching accessories such as side product stops and gravity feed racks to a shelf.
There are a number of ways to construct the post component of the system. Among these are:
i) attaching vertical posts to a base that extends to the front and back extent of the shelves. This prevents the system from tipping if the shelves are loaded unevenly. The set of posts may be attached to the frame wall, for example, to keep them in a vertical position.
ii) Another way to secure the post vertically is to fasten two of the base/post sets together at the proper spacing for the shelves into a xe2x80x9cboxxe2x80x9d type configuration. Additional sets of shelves then may be added to the left or right of the xe2x80x9cboxxe2x80x9d with the shelves keeping the base/post set in a vertical position.
iii) The system may also be supported by rigidly attaching the front post to the frame, so that stepping on the rear of the shelf will not lift the post, and placing the front post near the front of the shelf, so that loading the front of the shelf will not lift the rear post. The vertical posts then do not need to be attached to a base.
Each post may be of made with an open profile. One or more side walls of the post may be provided with a series of spaced openings for receiving the shelf hooks or other system components. The open post construction permits easy cleaning and will probably meet sanitation requirements.
The shelving system of this invention provides an easily assembled and stable shelving arrangement for storage or display purposes. The attachment of the shelves to the support posts via side hooks ensures that the entire shelf area is available for display purposes, and also insets the support posts so that the support posts are not vulnerable to carts or the like. This means that the support posts do not have to be as strong, and can be of a more readily cleanable open shape, rather than a closed tube, and can be narrower to provide more unobstructed shelf space and reduce or eliminate the end door problem.